Lienna
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Leela and Sienna are in love, and today is the day they will finally admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Leela's POV**

Why am I giving myself a pep talk in my bedroom mirror, this is well something Tegan would do, "Just ask her out, just ask her out, the worst she can do is say no."

"You what?!" I hear Tegan say from by my door,

"Ain't you ever heard of knocking?" I ask her, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Ain't you ever heard of keeping your voice down, I think the whole village heard you." God, so now Tegan knows, great.

"Yeah well, whatever, I don't care what you think, and mum can shove her disapproval up her arse as well." I huff and drop onto my bed, Tegan takes it upon herself to walk into my room, the cheek of her, shutting the door and sitting next to me on my bed.

"Well, if your mystery girl is who I think she is." Tegan thinks she's hilarious when say sarcastically says "Sienna" in between painfully obvious fake coughs,

"Oi!" I cut in, slapping her on the arm, "No need to get sarky!"

"Well, I think she feels the same." She says, I can't describe how smug Tegan looks right now, I'm going to have to look at her smug face, listen to her smug 'I told you so's' and her smug comments aren't I? "You'd look proper cute together I reckon." She smirks as my cheeks turn pink,

"Yeah, you can leave now Tegan." I say, throwing a cushion at her. After Tegan leaves, that's when I decide, I'm going to tell Sienna.

**Sienna's POV**

"Max, can I…Can I talk to you about something." I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by telling Maxine this, but I really need a woman's opinion on this, otherwise I would have gone to Mark; maybe he would've been the better choice, what with his vast experiences with women.

"Yeah, sure." Maxine says, sounding worn out and generally looking like she wants to give up.

"Well…there's this person, who I….like." Max perks up instantly when I say this, her eyes glitter with interest.

"Who? Oh my God, spill, do I know him, how lush is he on a scale of one to ten?" Typical Maxine questions, I can't help but chuckle a bit, but then remember that I have to tell her that she's barking up completely the wrong tree.

"That's the thing…the person I like…is a girl." Maxine just looks at me for a bit, not saying anything, then she suddenly starts grinning.

"Leela Lomax?" She questions with a bright grin, I blush and nod my head, Maxine teases me for about ten minutes.

"Yeah, alright, I like her, _a lot, _so what do I do about it?" I ask after Maxine stops teasing me,

"Tell her. Then the next thing you know it's getting married and looking at properties." Maxine says with a wink, I've often thought about a future with Leela, it's only now that I think it could be a genuine reality.

"Just don't tell my dad." I can't deal with his shit today when I'm in such a good and hopeful mood.

"I won't, go get her then!" Says Maxine, throwing me my phone and the keys to the flat, on my way down the stairs I send Leela a text.

_College Coffee. 10 minutes. Need to talk. X_

_Sienna _

**Leela's POV**

This is it, the perfect opportunity, today, she will know I want her to be my girl, whether she says yes or no, I will know. I spot her sitting at the table outside College Coffee, looking beautiful as ever after a moment of brief swooning I remember she has something to talk to me about,

"Hey." I say, half jogging up the steps, I take a seat across from her, she's already ordered coffee for us, _She knows my coffee order, _I think warmly.

"Hey Leela, there's umm….there's something I want to tell you."

"Wait, Sienna, I have to get this off my chest, otherwise I'll just bottle it." I begin, but Sienna cuts me off,

"No , Leela, I really need to tell you-"

"I really like you Sienna, as in more than a mate and I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I honestly think I'm falling for you and I really needed you to know how I feel about you." It comes out in one fast sentence and I really need toy breathe at the end of it, I look for signs on Sienna's face, for any indication of what she's feeling right now, when all of a sudden her lips break into a huge grin,

"I really like you too Leela, that's why I called you over, I wanted to confess that…I think I'm falling in love with you." She doesn't stop smiling the entire time, and we're both smiling into our extremely passionate kiss, none of us caring if everyone saw us.

"Do you maybe…wanna come back to mine, I mean like…not to..like…do anything, just hang out." I ask my girlfriend, _girlfriend, I'll have to get used that, but it has a nice ring to it. _Sienna places a kiss on my fore head,

"Yeah, sure." She wraps her arm around my waist as we walk back to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sienna's POV**

The locks _chink_ and turn as Leela inserts the key and opens the door, I catch her as she turns to face me and kiss her, "So….define the term 'hanging out'" Leela's eyes sparkle at my suggestive tone of voice.

"Well…I've got Game of Thrones on DVD, and I know how much you love Game of Thrones." She's right, Game of Thrones is an obsession of mine.

"Yeah, sure, what season?" I ask,

"Season one?"

"Fine by me." I smile, a genuine smile that she always brings out in me, she puts the DVD in and presses play, I welcome her into my arms as she curls up on the sofa and snuggles into me.

"That Viserys is a right piece of work, ain't he." Leela fumes at the TV half way through the first episode, I have to laugh at her accurate deduction of the silver-haired Dragon King.

"He sure is, if you think he's bad, wait till you see more of Joffrey." I tell her as I stroke her hair. As the night goes on we're well into the a.m. with series 3, Leela's still not over the Red Wedding, and I think I've got Leela hooked, a proud achievement. Her fingers graze over mine that are draped loosely over her shoulder, for a moment Game of Thrones is forgotten and we're the only two people in the world, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" I whisper,

"If it's as long as I have then you must've waited a fair while." I'm surprised at how sexual this had all gotten so quickly, here we are on the sofa, my insanely hot girlfriend is on top of me tearing off my crimson blouse, making me moan lustfully when she sensually licks her way down to my chest area.

"Leela." I manage to say, her lips pull away from the flesh of my chest, "Shall we take this upstairs?" and she leads me, to her bed, forgetting about my shirt scattered on her living room floor.

**Leela's POV **

Slowly, the surroundings become more familiar; I lift my head off the pillow and sit up, needing a good stretch, my eyes, still heavy from sleep wander over to the sleeping brunette beside me, I smile at her before turning over to look at the time on my alarm clock, _8:30am, we've got plenty of time. _Sienna starts to come round and I snuggle into her and place a couple of good morning kisses on her neck,

"Morning." She says groggily, but even in the midst of her sleepy daze, I see that smile of hers I love so much that she so rarely will show to anyone but me, and I think it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen,

"Morning." I reply as I gently nip at her neck, "You staying for breakfast?"

She rolls over to face me with her eyes still half closed, not fully woken up yet, "Sure, breakfast sounds good." I swing my legs over my side of the bed and put on a thin silk robe, which Sienna looks me up and down tastefully, the whiff of bacon streams under the door and Sienna bolts out of bed, giving me a cheeky slap on the arse as we exit my bedroom.

"Tegan." I hear mum shout, I knew they were all seated at the table for breakfast, "I don't care if it was for 'scientific research', you _do not_ pour cider into the fish tank!"

"I just wanted to see what happens when fish get drunk." Tegan said back, causing both Sienna and I to chuckle. Down one step, then two, then mum and Tegan come into my sight, then dad and Peri.

"Hi, love." Mum says, but when Sienna follows behind me, wearing nothing more than a pair of my hot pants and my 'Winter is Coming' T-shirt, everyone stops to look.

"Sienna…" Peri says with a half-smile,

"Hey, Peri." Sienna says shyly, Tegan's yet again adopted that smug smile I was waiting for, the message behind it loud and clear, '_finally tapped that arse, eh girl.' _It was that kind of smirk.

"Come join us love." Danny said warmly, sending a genuinely friendly smile to Sienna.

When we're all at the table, tucking in to what is possibly the best fry up I've had all year, mum's voice interrupts the quiet, "Am I correct in assuming you two are an item now?" when I turned my head to look at her, I was expecting that judgemental, condescending look that I hate so much, but the look on her face is quite the opposite, if anything there is a ghost of a smile playing on her face,

"Yeah." I tell her, "And I'm proper happy." I now have beaming great smile on my face as Sienna and I hold hands on the table.

"Aww that's proper cute." Peri adds with a smile,

My mum looked at us with a smile on her face, I could tell she was happy for us, everyone's taking this really well, "As long as you make each other happy that's all that matters." She said, "And for the record, I really do think you two bring out the best in each other." She says as she cleans away the plates, Peri and Tegan are grinning like Cheshire cats when me and Sienna go all starry-eyed over each other, "Right well, I'm off, I'll be late for uni if I don't hurry up." Dad had already popped out to the shop to get some milk, and just before Tegan walks out of the door she turns round, pointing her finger towards me and Sienna, "And behave yourselves." She says with a cheeky grin, Peri sniggers into her coffee as the door shuts.

"Yeah, umm…I better be off too." She says trying to stifle her laughter, and soon enough she's out of the door and on her way too school, Sienna's hand slides down to the small of my back and she starts running her fingers up and down the small of my back as she leans in close and whispers in my ear,

"Why don't we head back upstairs?" she says, I can feel her smile against my ear as she gently nips at it with those pearly white teeth, and, of course, I follow her up those stairs faster than Usain Bolt.

**AN: Hope you liked that chapter, please review it would mean the world to me, and, next chapter will include some Dodger congratulating Sienna on 'finally bagging her bird' as he might put it. **

**Love, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sienna's POV**

After Kissing Leela before she went to work, I stepped out of the Lomax house and started to make my way back to the boat, I couldn't help but notice now much the surroundings have perked up. The Grass was greener, the sun shone that little bit brighter, the birds chirped louder, _God, you've got it bad, Blake. _I thought to myself, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

On my way back to the boat the emporium enters my sight, personally I wouldn't be seen dead in such a…cluttered, dusty and ….used establishment, but Mark has grown rather fond of the place….although the reason why is beyond me. And soon enough, I see my twin lugging a box of old pottery out of the door, but when he sees me, the look on his face is one of humour, almost as if he has a bone to pick with me….. "Oi…you, stay right there." He says with that masculine cockney voice, which, if it were any other person I would find extremely annoying, "I've just been speaking with Tegan Lomax." As my blush gets deeper, Mark's grin gets wider, "Looks like I might have trouble upholding my reputation as the local womanizer." My face has positively turned pink, but my shy smile is still prevailing. "Leela Lomax, eh?" Says Mark, "You got cracking taste in birds, sis."

"Not 'birds', Mark, Just her."

Mark makes a face, "Don't get all soppy, Where you off to anyway?"

"Just to the boat. I've got nothing to do until Leela gets home from work."

Mark sniggers, until he sees the look I'm giving him, although my smile betrays me, "You walked into that one, Sienna." He raises his hands in defence, "Oh, I spoke to Patrick earlier on, he says he wants you at the flat at half one, to go over…." Mark pauses, "The trial with the solicitor."

The Trial. For a while at least I forgot about my inevitable conviction, and now it's all come flooding back, like a wave of molten lava. "Hey, look, you know Patrick, only the best will do."

The fact that dad is getting me a solicitor does not help; they're probably going to be some stuck up control freak just like him. "No offence Mark, but I doubt even Shawn Holley could keep me out of jail."

"Come on Sienna, It's…it's not that bad." Mark couldn't sound any more unconvincing if he tried, and I think from looking at him, he knows that, "Listen, I know for a fact that Patrick is gunna do everything he can to keep you out of jail, we all are." It's insane how not half an hour ago I was in heaven, now, this trial is a giant seagull waiting to shit all over me.

"What about Leela, Mark? What if I get sent down? I can't do that to her."

Mark wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Come on, I'll stick the kettle on."

The back of the emporium is just as cluttered as the front, if not more, in the corner is a red leather sofa which looks completely out of place in this ancient-looking place, still…I guess they could make a profit out of it….it's quite comfortable. "Here you go." Mark says handing me a cup of coffee, "Strong, no sugar, just how you like it."

"Thanks, Mark, I won't find coffee like this in prison."

Mark looks me dead in the eye, "Stop talking like that. Nancy and Darren, and even Tom can do their worst, but you've got me, and Patrick, and Max, and most importantly, you've got Leela, and let me tell you something, that girl is bang into you, the way she looks at you…..that's the way I used to look at Tex, Leela ain't going nowhere."

I can feel this horrible, bubbling dread set in my stomach, "I love her, Mark, I mean I _really _love her, me and her, we could be forever." He leans over and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb, and pulls me into a hug.

"You won't get locked up, Sienna, too many people care about you to let that happen."

That's when it happens, that's when the tears come flooding out of my eyes, soaking the shoulder of Mark's blue t-shirt, I'm an emotional wreck, but the harder I cry, the tighter he holds me. All I can think about is Leela, she didn't sign up for this, this isn't fair on her… "Mark, N-Nancy won't rest until I'm behind bars, she'll-"

"I'll deal with Nancy, but you have just bagged the hottest girl in the village, and I know you love her, and she loves you, trust me, with Leela by your side, there's nothing you can't do."

He calms me down, but only slightly, "Thank you, Mark."

"You get back to the boat, do whatever you need to do, and I'll tell Patrick you'll be there." He says, with a hint of a smile,

"Thanks." I smile back, and walk out of this God forsaken emporium.

***Later On, nearing 1:30***

_Theres too many steps on the way up to this shitty little flat. _I think as I reach flat 1 of Oakdale Drive. Before I can even knock, my ever punctual father swings the door open, "Right on time." He says, I've never seen someone look so calm yet so condescending at the same time, but that's what he does, "Wouldn't want you making a show of me by being late."

_Fuck off, _I think to myself, I nearly almost say it to him, but knowing how erratic he is, knowing how….extreme he takes his punishment…..I know better than to attempt such a thing.

"Hello Miss Blake." An average looking man with short black hair and an upturned nose gets up and we briefly shake hands, "I'm Nicholas Averwood, I'm your Solicitor Advocate and I'll be representing you in court."

Dad glides in beside me, "We're delighted to have such a professional, experienced lawyer on our side." He doesn't look like an experienced lawyer, he looks like a bloody student, then my dad turns to Maxine, who looks like she's expecting something coming her way if she doesn't do what he says, "Make some coffee for us, would you." Her eyes dart across the floor, then back up at Patrick,

"Of course, do you take sugar, Mr. Averwood?" She asks,

"Two." He replies, then turns back to my dad, "I'll be honest, it's doesn't look good here, even though Mr. Cunningham has changed his statement and will not be testifying in court, the evidence against your daughter is outstanding plus the fact that a….Mrs. Nancy Osborne will be standing against her."

I throw my hands up in defeat, "That's it, once Nancy gets up in that stand, I'm going to prison."

"Not necessarily." Nicholas says, "Given that at the time you were genuinely, severely ill, it is possible, that if you plead insanity, the court may be more understanding."

"Just tell me this." I say to Nick, "What's the minimum sentence."

"Well…at the _very_ least, you're in for a shit load of community service." He says that like it's a good thing, and I suppose, compared to prison, it is, "But, I think if we play this right, there's a good chance you'll walk free." Maxine walks over with a tray of cups full of Coffee, she winces in pain as she bends down to put the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Maxine." Dad says with a fake courtesy, a side he only shows Maxine in public, I'm reminded of just how much I've let Maxine down…...she's a good and kind person and doesn't deserve any of the shit he puts her through, she looks uncomfortable as she takes a seat to the right side of my dad.

"I would advise you not to engage in any form of contact with Mrs. Osborne prior to the trial." Nicholas says to me, not that I'd want to go within a mile of her anyway, "However, should Mrs. Osborne initiate contact with you, don't hesitate to call." He gives me his card, "Every interaction the two of you have will need to be recorded so the magistrate leaves nothing out." Both Nicholas and my dad get up, gripping each other's hand firmly and briskly shaking,

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Averwood." Dad says briskly, and shows him to the door. Suddenly Maxine grabs my shoulder and starts smiling,

"So, how'd it go with Leela?" She says,

"Good." I say, letting my smile tell the story, "We spent the night together."

Maxine is ecstatic, so am I, but I doubt my dad will be, "But you can't tell my dad."

Suddenly, that devilish grin that the old Maxine would have constantly worn is back, "Don't worry, girl, your secret's safe with me." But I know my dad, and if he thinks she's hiding something he will ask her, and if she won't tell him the truth, he will beat the truth out of her, have I just condemned Maxine to suffer at the hands of my malicious father? Not to mention how he'd react if he found out about us, but if he ever tries to hurt Leela, I _will _kill him, I swear by the mother of God if he ever comes near my girlfriend, I'll kill him.

"I'll be going then, thanks for the coffee, Max." I say to a smirking Maxine,

"No problem." She replies,

On my way back to the boat I'm almost sick with worry, Nancy's going to go to town on me in that court room, and when she does, I'll be well and truly fucked.

**AN: ****I hope you liked that chapter, it was really fun to write. The next chapter will be feature three POV's, One will be Sienna's POV, another Leela, and the third POV will be….DODGER! Giving Bitch!Nancy the reality check she is so clearly in need of. Plus, is community service a little too lenient? Of course Sienna needs to avoid jail time so I figured Community service. Anyway, please review….I love reviews, reviews are love. **

**Thank you, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**

**P.S. Shawn Holley was Lindsay Lohan's attorney hehe..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dodger's POV**

The first place I go to is the pub, not for a drink, even though I could do with a beer, I came here for one reason and one reason alone, to see Nancy.

She's cleaning the tables outside of the pub, "Oi, Nanc!" she rolls her eyes as soon as she sees me, looks like she's giving the cold shoulder to anyone who talks to Sienna Blake.

"If you've come about your psycho sister, then forget it." She just goes back to stacking chairs,

"Just hear me out." She spins round and strides right over to me, her index finger inches away from the bridge of my nose,

"No, you hear me out, I'm going to stand up in that courtroom, and I'm going to tell everyone what a sadistic messed up psycho she is, and there's nothing you can do about it." Her lips curl into a smug grin, I'm not going to get nowhere playing it nice with her.

"You listen to me." Now it's my turn to point, "You're lovin' every minute of this aren't you?"

"Honestly, yeah." She says as she gives an arrogant shrug of her shoulders.

"She was ill!" I shout, but the more wound up I get, the more entertaining Nancy finds it apparently.

"She's scum. And she deserves to rot." Nancy spat,

"And you don't even have the decency to be the bigger person, tell me, since she's come out of that hospital, has she done anything to you that could endanger your life?" reluctantly, she says no, "She's tryin', Nanc, she's tryin to turn her life around, and right now, the only person stopping her is you." Clearly the more we argue the more it will escalate, and I'm going stir crazy trying to reason with her.

**Sienna's POV**

Leela answers the door, "Hey, you." She gives me a peck on the lips then guides me over to her sofa, even though seeing Leela has perked me up significantly, I still feel…deflated, and it was because of my impending trial. "You ok, babe?" her blue eyes dart away from the coffee she was making and she immediately abandons the kitchen and glides over to the seat beside me,

"Not really." I tell her, and if she probes for a reason why, can I bring myself to tell her it's because I might not ever be able to see her again?

Her right hand has found its way into my hair, "Why?"

The words get stuck in my throat, like I knew they would, "Today….I...I had a meeting with my solicitor, it was about….my trial."

**Leela's POV**

"It was about….my trial."

Even as the words roll off her tongue, I can't believe it, I don't believe it, "And…and what, is it good news?" _God, I hope so. _

She tearfully shakes her head, "It doesn't look good." Is this some cruel joke that the universe is playing with me? It always happens, just when I'm happy, just when I fall in love…..just when I see a future…..

"But…but it's not set in stone right? I mean…there is a chance you might walk free?" I'm clutching her hands now, right now, I need to be the strong one, I need to be the one to give her hope… "Sienna, Knowing Paddy, he's probably got some smart-arse lawyer whose read the dictionary from cover to cover, Patrick's not giving up on you neither am I, I love you."

She leans in kiss me softly, "I love you too." She says.

**Nancy's POV (Extra POV for making y'all wait so long x)**

With everybody out and the pub closed, it gives me the perfect opportunity kick back and relax, just the feeling of knowing that _I'll _be the one that ultimately seal Psycho Sienna's fate is the single most satisfying feeling one can fathom,

My phone buzzes on the coffee table,

_Incoming Call_

_Frederick Lancaster (Lawyer)_

I suppose I'll need to pick it up, "Hello." I answer sharply,

_The youthful masculine voice replies, "Just calling to check we've been over everything." _

"Of course." I tell him, "As long as you play ball and do what I pay you for, then you'll keep getting the instalments."

"_Nancy…if it comes to light that you've lied under oath-"_

"But it won't, so long as you do your job, goodbye Frederick." I hang up. I don't need to be told I'm playing a dangerous game, but I'd do it again and again just to see the look on her face as they brand her guilty of her monstrous crimes.

**AN: ****Hey everyone, I feel so bad for making y'all wait so I put in an extra POV, I know I don't deserve it for making you wait but I'd love to hear your feedback so please review. If you want to keep updated on what I'm doing and when I'm updating my stories please follow or check on my Twitter Immortalgothgrl. **

**Until the next time, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Hey readers! Hope you're having a good day, the following chapter contains lots of Lienna fluff but with a bit of a cliff hanger ending :) don't forget to leave loads of reviews!**

**Sienna's POV**

"And I seen this top in Primark, but they didn't have my size, but then I saw this really nice dress but the colour of it was disgusting, so-" Leela had been going on like this for about ten minutes straight, her and Tegan had the shopping trip from hell apparently, but, admittedly, I lost focus in what she was saying, concentrating solely on the sound of her voice, "Are you even listening to me?"

_No I'm not, I got caught up in your perfection, my love,_ "I could listen to your voice all day, do you know that?"

My comment brings a blush to Leela's face, then suddenly a voice comes from the kitchen, "Yeah? You're the only one who does." Tegan says, jokingly,

"Piss off, Tegan." Leela shouted over her shoulder, feigning annoyance, "Anyway, so then as I was leaving I saw this really nice handbag that goes with my- hey, are you alright?"

"What, um yeah, I was just thinking about something." Behind Leela, the steam rising from the kettle can be seen just over her head,

"About what?"

"Well, since we've been together….we haven't actually been on a date, like a proper one." Truthfully, I never asked her because I didn't think Leela was the 'Candle lit dinner' type of girl, I used to have to watch Ziggy play Casanova from a distance, physically wanting to puke every time he made some grand gesture, and Leela hated it, for a certainty, she hated how…corny it all was, and it _was _corny.

"What are trying to say?" She nuzzles herself into me,

"What I'm saying, is that we should…..go on a date." The kettle made a funny _ding_, and Tegan was back down the stairs,

"How cute are you two, talking about dates and getting all shy." She grabs Leela's chin, as a proud mother might do to her embarrassed child, and starts cooing at her,

"Why are you such an eavesdropping pain in my arse?" Leela moans as she whips Tegan's hand away, but Tegan looks back over her shoulder with a cheeky smirk,

"You love it." She says as she walks into the kitchen,

"The Hutch? Eight o'clock?" I suggest,

"It's a date." She says, leaning in to me and kissing me.

_***The Hutch, 8pm***_

I'm simply awe-struck by Leela Lomax, "You look….amazing." Her attire is exquisite, she's wearing dark blue dress with the hem resting just above her knees….

"As do you." Leea says, I myself am wearing a simple slim black dress with little design, only threads of black patterned lace on the top of the dress, black was always my colour anyway, father would say it compliments my mature personality. "What are you having?" As my eyes skitter over the menu, I come up with a more amusing alternative,

"Shall we like…order something really common and see what they say?" Leela thinks it's a good Idea, because she's laughing too,

"Are you ready to order." Sinead O'Connor, the dark haired girl asks,

"Um, yeah." I begin, trying not to snigger, "She'll have beans on toast, and I'll have a bacon sandwich, and can we have two cans of Cider as well?" The look the scouse girl's face sends me and Leela into a fit laughter, but Sinead's face is still as stone,

"Get out." Her voice cracking like a whip, We almost trip on the way out, and it's hilarious.

We're practically dancing out of there in each other's arms, "How funny was that? Did you see her face?!" I guffaw and lift Leela up into the air in all the excitement.

"This is the best date ever." She holds me close, we're well away from bustle of The Hutch, it's just us, and the star-dotted sky, "I love you."

"I love you too." We pull each other in for a tender kiss, relishing every second it lasts, her lips….they taste like caramel, _where has she been all my life? _ As we break apart, we pull back in for a hug, I love Leela's hugs, they make me feel safe, but something catches my eye, just as my ears caught sense of a sound mere seconds ago, "No.." I say in disbelief, as I let go of Leela, I am unable to take my eyes off the sight of my father, red of face, and ill of temper as he looks on at us, having just witnessed us in a _very _compromising position.


	6. Author's Note, please read

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone, Immortalgothgirl here. I'm afraid this is not an update, I am posting this Author's Note on all of my stories. I have decided to go on Hiatus for the foreseeable future, I just don't get the satisfaction of updating my stories anymore, it used to be something I enjoyed, now it feels more like a chore, an obligation, I assure you all that this hiatus is ****NOT **** permanent, and I may occasionally post short stories, but until I feel passionate about writing again, I will be taking a break.**

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**x**


End file.
